Cooking Lessons
by LastFirstborn
Summary: Sasuke, an up and coming chef, is visiting a school in his area giving cooking lessons but it seems he’s bitten off more than he can chew when he meets a certain Naruto Uzumaki – Naru/Sasu Twoshot - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Cooking Lessons**

Summary; Sasuke, an up and coming chef, is visiting a school in his area giving cooking lessons but it seems he's bitten off more than he can chew when he meets a certain Naruto Uzumaki – Naru/Sasu – AU

**Warnings; This is going to be a two-shot and will contain a boyxboy relationship and a graphic lemon in the second part. You've be warned bitches!  
Disclaimer; Yeah I don't own Naruto and lets face it I never will do! A girl can dream though!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a land not so far away class 12W of Konoha High were being told about a new programme being set up at the school; each year a chef would come in for two weeks to teach the year 12's the basics of cooking, an innovative new idea to help the students who would soon be leaving to feed themselves nutritionally when entering the big wild world, well, according to the headmaster anyway. And being the debut year of this wonderful scheme who better than to teach the brats than the up and coming sex god of a chef, Sasuke Uchiha. Almost as famous for his dashingly good looks as he is for his to die for chocolate cheesecake his reputation certainly did proceed him as there were murmurs going around the school of his arrival just five minutes after he set foot in the grounds.

5 hours later and Sasuke was at the end of his tether, he had spent an hour with three of the year 12 classes and had one left, however, the previous 3 had worn out all of his patience and energy and he was now running on caffeine and the thought of getting home and sleeping for the next few years. Of course that wasn't going to be actually possible as he ran cooking classes in the evening for the public twice a week and unfortunately tonight was one of those godforsaken days that he had to grace the lessons with his grumpy self. At times like this all he could think to himself was that at least he got paid pretty well and he wasn't even at the peak of his career yet. He was looking over the information on his next class of the day and couldn't help the sigh that escaped those pretty pink lips of his.

"Hn. They sound like a bunch of fucking hooligans." He wasn't expecting a reply so when warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear as a mop of silver hair came into his line of sight and a chuckle made its way to his ears he was a little shocked to say the least. Naturally he didn't show this.

"Hooligans is putting it lightly mate." The man, who had a strange resemblance to a scarecrow, made himself comfortable on the table Sasuke was seated behind while placing an orange book by his side. Sasuke eyed him with slight contempt and then shifted his gaze to the book.

"Icha Icha … Oh." Porn. Just great. He was guessing this oaf was the teacher who was meant to oversee the next lesson and by the looks of it he seemed no better than the students he was yet to meet. Adjusting his expression back to the unreadable one he was so used to he took his pointer finger and trying to touch as little as the book as possible nudged it of the desk. Childish? Yes but he didn't like such things near him he had heard they could corrupt even the holiest man. Some might call him a prude but he liked to think such things were awful distractions and he wanted to concentrate entirely on his cooking. Although if the right person were to come along … He was brought out of his thoughts by what sounded like a stampede of elephants and a poking to his shoulder.

"Oi princess if you don't mind I would like it if you could refrain from wrecking my book, it's my only source of happiness you see, and by the way the names Kakashi Hatake. I'd say it's a pleasure meet you but I'd be lying." And with that the man who was already in Sasuke's bad books hopped of the desk and made his way to stand in front of the students who had by this time all filed in and who half of which were giving the pale chef longing looks. He made a point of ignoring this and swept his gaze over the ones who weren't, they looked like they should have been dealing drugs in some city alley or at least lounging on the sofa watching daytime TV. Not exactly the type of people Sasuke was used to dealing with; well they do say never judge a book by its cover.

"You bunch of good for nothing twerps better listen up or I'll knock you all into middle of next week! The bastard behind me is going to teach you some positively delicious things to cook and you are going to listen and cooperate like good little children, aren't you?!" Kakashi hollered at the seemingly unfazed class and then proceeded to slump down on the nearest chair and get out the damned book. Sasuke stood in that graceful manner only Uchiha's seemed able to master and waltzed to where Kakashi had previously stood. As he surveyed the teenagers, who to his surprise were paying attention to him, let a small smirk play on his lips. He'd have them cooking something half decent in no time.

"Hey twatface you just going to stand there all day!" A loud voice Sasuke could quickly get tired of sounded from somewhere near the back followed by a few snickers. Slowly lifting his head up his eyes met a pair of striking blue ones. The boy just oozed mischief. Cunt.

**

* * *

****Next part will be longer this is just setting the scene and all that!**

**Reveiws would be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second and last part of Cooking Lessons! There's a big juicy lemon at the end so if you don't like a bit of man action bugger off now!**

**Warnings; As I just said lemon, lemon, lemon.  
Disclaimer; I still don't own Naruto, I'm working on it though.**

* * *

"No I said simmer idiot! Simmer on a low heat to be precise and what do you go and do turn it up as high as it'll go and to top it off you didn't even bother to stir it!" If Sasuke's patience was low before this class came in then it was non-existent now. The loudmouthed boy was doing everything possible to make this harder than it had to be and taking up all of Sasuke's time much to everyone else's dismay.

"Bastard I'm trying my hardest! We haven't all been to some fancy cooking college you know, how would I know what simmer meant! Look can we both just cool down, despite what you may think I actually kind of want to learn all this cooking stuff!" Sasuke noticed the blonde's voice calmed down considerably towards the end of the sentence but judging by how he had the knife he was holding in a death grip he was still angry.

"Look just clean this up it's the end of the lesson anyway, I'll be here for another 2 weeks hopefully even a jackass like you will be able to pick up a few things by then." Sasuke gave the mess that seemed to be imploding in itself one last look and sighed then walked back to the front of the classroom muttering 'idiot' as he went.

"Everyone class is over. Well done to those who succeeded in making the Chilli con Carne and those who didn't well we'll get there. I think." At this his looked towards Naruto who's head was resting on his hands with a dejected grimace upon his face. A pang of guilt made itself known in Sasuke, perhaps he had been a bit hard on the boy but really how can someone burn mince its practically impossible!

The two weeks had gone by quickly and Sasuke found himself looking forward to the last period of the day when he got to teach the wonderful 12W perhaps it was the wonderful cooking skills that many of them displayed but on the other hand it good have been a certain loud mouthed blonde that seemed to brighten up even the shittiest of days. Uh huh Sasuke had to the conclusion he had a crush on the boy and yup he realised it was wrong on so many levels firstly the boy was what 7 years younger than him? And god why would anyone fancy someone who couldn't see that orange was the most garishly hideous colour known to man? Then there was the fact they were both guys, was Naruto gay? Well he hadn't seen the boy eyeing any of the girls in the class so maybe there was hope. It was half way through the last session and Sasuke was trying to teach the class how to make a Crème Brulee, trying because the blonde beside him was currently unconsciously rubbing his firm arse against Sasuke and due to the black haired one being quite a bit shorter if he were to turn slightly they would find themselves backside to nicely toned stomach and not that Sasuke would complain but it may look a little risqué to say the least. He was brought out his thoughts as the boy suddenly turned round and instead of backside to stomach they ended up crotch to stomach and Christ alive the tanned Adonis was slightly hard! Well wasn't this just awkward.

"Eh. I was just thinking of this babe I saw on the old box last night you know huge tits 'nd all, can't help the mind wandering!" Naruto stuttered out, well at least he had the decency to be embarrassed. On the other hand all hopes of getting anywhere with him were now shot to pieces at the mention of this busty bitch. Oh well thank goodness for wet dreams.

* * *

Two hours later found both of them lip-locked in the middle of the hall of Sasuke's place after a series of rather strange events.

Apparently the well endowed one from earlier fantasies wasn't exactly a correct description of said desire instead a raven haired, pale skinned, culinary extraordinaire with a tendency to call the blonde rascal 'idiot' was more like it. This was only found out by previously mentioned chef when he was shoved up against his car and a bundle of orange and blonde was all he could see as a tongue explored his mouth. Which leads us to where they are now …

* * *

Slammed against the wall Sasuke writhed in wanton need as Naruto worked his magic on his neck nipping, sucking, biting, licking. Marking. Yes Naruto wanted to mark Sasuke to show the world that this lithe little slut was his and his alone. His to play with, to tease, to treat, to fuck. These were the last thoughts that flew through his head when the lust took over and all that mattered was the pale culinary genius that was currently grinding those slim hips against his own tanned ones. These damned clothes needed to be disposed of.

"Sa-aah-suke! Bed-nnngh-room which way?!" Wanting to move things somewhere comfier Naruto dragged Sasuke up the stairs while miraculously staying latched onto the older mans neck while said man pointed in what he hoped was the direction of the bedroom however as both the boys minds were clouded with need it took a few goes until they managed to find the right room, once they had though they collapsed in a heap on the midnight blue sheets. Naruto sat up and watched as Sasuke squirmed underneath his intense gaze with a blush settled on those sculpted cheekbones of his.

"Naruto please, please I want more! Please!" Sasuke whined and wriggled spreading his legs in hope Naruto would start doing something.

"Sasuke you whore, you just can't wait for it can you? They say those who want never get but because I'm such a giving soul I'm going to give you exactly what you want and deserve." Naruto had leaned down to whisper naughty things in his soon to be lover's ear as he unbuttoned the little nymph's shirt one button at a time, ever so slowly, letting his fingers swirl about on the skin that was exposed each time and placing feather light butterfly kisses on that smooth expanse of porcelain skin. As he came to the last one he took a moment to marvel at the flawless skin and licked in one long line from his bellybutton up to that chiselled jaw and with a glint in his eye laid a chaste kiss on those parted lips.

"Sasuke seeing as this is our first time together I want to make it as … memorable as possible." Sasuke looked up with inquisitive eyes as Naruto finished this.

"What are you thinking?" The playful smirk on the blonde's lips set warning bells off in Sasuke's head but he forced himself to relax, Naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt Sasuke.

"Ha bastard you looked worried! Don't be ok, we won't do anything you don't want to, I just want to spice things up a bit." Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead and jumped off the bed shouting 'I'll be right back' as he went and left a grumbling Sasuke in his wake.

"Tch. Idiot." Storming back in he had his arms laden with what looked like half the contents of Sasuke's fridge. Dumping it on the bed he clambered on and pounced upon Sasuke with the hugest grin known to man kind.

"Seeing as he we met through cooking I thought what better way to make tonight special than by using a few _saucy_ treats!" And faster than you could say 'Good Golly Miss Molly!' Sasuke's shirt was on the floor along with Naruto's and strawberry sauce was being poured in circles around his nipples. Bringing his head down to Sasuke's pearly nubs a tongue shot out and covered one of them while a hand went to the other and smeared the sauce all over it giving a pinch here and there. The man underneath him thrashed and arched his back off the bed which by happy coincidence brought their crotches to together causing one to cry out and the other bite down on the nipple in his mouth.

"Mmm yummy." Was all Naruto said as he brought his head back up only for it to go down one the other one and give it the same treatment. Bringing his body and knees up so he was hovering above Sasuke he took a different flavour sauce in each hand and placed droplets of each in and around Sasuke's begging mouth then with a hungry look in his eyes devoured the cook's mouth in a searing kiss. As he did he leant on one elbow and used the other hand to rub at the apparent bulge in Sasuke's trousers and swallowed the moans that left both of their mouths. Ending the kiss for lack of air the boys parted with laboured breathing and a trail of saliva between their bruised lips.

Deciding that their clothes really had been on for far too long Naruto moved himself to sit between the others legs and scooping a spot of sauce with his finger that had been missed brought it up to his mouth and sucked it off while holding Sasuke's gaze.

"Sasuke take of the rest of your clothes." His voice was a deep growl and it was all he good do to stop himself ripping them off but he wanted to watch Sasuke do it and the shocked look on the mans face was definitely worth it.

"Sasuke now. Take them off." The smaller of the two climbed of bed with a devious thought playing in his mind. He ever so tentatively brought his hands to the buttons of his trousers and running his finger around the small bit of plastic looked up to Naruto forcing a blush on his face then turning round with what sounded suspiciously like a giggle undid everything and let it drop and alas he was wearing no underwear. Looking over at Naruto who looked as if he had just won the lottery in the sexiest voice he good muster he grinned and asked,

"Like what you see idiot?" Seeing he wasn't going to get a reply he bent down, bearing all to Naruto's ravenous gaze, and picked up his trousers and took his sweet time folding them. Dropping them on the floor he glided over to Naruto like some devilishly beautiful damsel and tugged on the trousers that covered the part of the boy Sasuke most wanted to marvel. At this Naruto wasted no time in shucking them and his boxers, wanting to give Sasuke a taste of his own medicine he stood up and brought himself to stand behind him wrapping his tanned arms firmly around the other while biting down just underneath his ear and blowing moist air onto the mark left.

"Oh Sasuke you look positively scrumptious, and oh my would you look at this!" Bringing his hands down to Sasuke's crotch he let one run calloused fingers over the throbbing flesh of his shaft and let the other fondle the firm balls stroking them as if they were covered in silk of the finest quality. However because the sight of Sasuke rocking his hips to get more of that much needed friction while arching himself back into Naruto's chest the younger of the two was very near to coming far, far too early and decided to heat things up a notch. Scooping Sasuke up in his arms he none to gently threw the man on the bed and once again found himself pouncing upon that lean body only to flip them both over which found the other on top and with a face full of Naruto's groin, not that he was complaining.

"Suck. If you do a good job I might just return the favour." Naruto commanded as he ran a finger down Sasuke's perineum. Being Sasuke's first time doing something of such a nature he started with taking a testing lick around the head and upon hearing the pleasured moan from the owner of said head he repeated the action this time with a little more force. After a few minutes of what Naruto could only call bittersweet teasing Sasuke took as much as he could in his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of the thick shaft and hoping that he'd be able to keep steady on just one elbow brought a hand to caress any area in sight although he faced much difficulty in concentrating as the one underneath him seemed to be touching him in places he didn't even know existed. As he continued to work on Naruto's cock he heard the pop of a bottle being uncapped and seconds later, as the scent of artificial strawberry invaded his nostrils, a finger was shoved roughly up his anus. At the intrusion he snapped his head up and gave a cry which increased tenfold as another digit was added and as they began to more about scissoring motion he couldn't for the life of him see why anyone could find this pleasurable.

"Sssh Sasuke it'll get better. Much better in fact but you're going to have to relax ok." The soothing words didn't do much to be his tense state but as the fingers continued to brush over a certain spots he began to feel tingles which didn't feel half bad. Just as soon as those feelings came they disappeared as Naruto withdrew the fingers and sat himself up between Sasuke's legs causing the others butt to rise in the air with the look of a two dollar whore. Now this was a view Naruto could get used to. Again the pop of a bottle and a hiss as Naruto lathered his cock in the cool vanilla sauce, whatever does the job right? Words of comfort floated into Sasuke's ear again and gentle strokes to his sides took his mind slightly away from the immense pain centred around his rear. God it was like he was being spilt in two, sewn back together and spilt again. He felt Naruto's balls slap against his backside signalling the other had sheathed himself completely thankful for the lack of movement for the time being Sasuke took the opportunity to hurl insults at Naruto. All words were cut off when aforementioned boy drew himself out slightly and slammed back in. Ouch. He repeated this over and over until Sasuke felt the area from before heat up with each shove more and more until his breath was coming in gasps and those sleek fingers were fisting the sheets because he honestly didn't know what else to do. Laughter sounded from behind as cool liquid landed all over Sasuke's back only to have a warm tongue lap it all up yet that pounded still didn't stop even as the pleasure became almost unbearable but each time this happened Naruto would slow down or change angle the only thing that get Sasuke grounded were the hands on his hips that held him in vice grip. Spotting a bottle of the abandoned chocolate sauce from earlier Sasuke stretched out an arm and grabbing it popped off the top and looking over his shoulder squirted in into Naruto's parted mouth and then down that toned body of his finishing with a laugh of his own as he chucked the empty bottle as the blondes head. Both guys erupted in laughter which morphed into groans as release came close, sensing this Naruto reached a hand round and unlike before with the tentative touches mercilessly fisted Sasuke's cock as if he was wringing out a towel. Screaming like there was no tomorrow with a few powerful thrusts each came within seconds of each other; Sasuke over the sheets and Naruto inside that gorgeous cavern he had now named 'The Hole Of All Things Heavenly'. Fitting huh? Collapsing in a heap of limbs nothing could be heard but the two trying to catch their breath and the odd contented chuckle hear and there.

"Hmm Sasuke you're out of sauce." Three empty bottles landed in front of the raven haired one but no reply but a quiet snore came and with this Naruto covered them both up in the terribly messy sheets and drifted off into what was possibly the best sleep of his life.

**There you go, hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Rate & Reveiw if you want!**


End file.
